Administrative and fiscal management and oversight of the HU CFAR program continues to be the primary charge of the HU CFAR Administrative Core. The main objectives of the Administrative Core are: To oversee and direct the ongoing strategic planning process that guides decision-making relevant to the goals of the scientific programs and the allocation of Core resources within the HU CFAR via clear evaluation criteria; To provide HU CFAR members access to scientific programs, resources, information and core services which foster collaborative, multidisciplinary research; To develop and implement clear and reasonable policies and procedures for the operation of, and access to, core services and resources, and; To provide fiscal oversight of, and guidance to, the HU CFAR grant and the numerous and complicated sub-recipient arrangements necessitated by the developing collaborations among numerous institutions, all of which are administratively, fiscally and geographically distinct. The Administrative Core coordinates and manages all inter-institutional HU CFAR activities conducted across the HU CFAR-participating institutions.